


Never

by mimi123meg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confused Avengers, Confused Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi123meg/pseuds/mimi123meg
Summary: It's movie night for the avengers. 2 secrets end up being revealed, a surprising event happens and an even more surprising guest appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of at some ungodly hour in the morning, so it's really short..... enjoy!!!!!

It was movie night in avengers tower, which wouldn’t be a problem except that he hadn’t slept in at least 2 days and was running solely on coffee. 20 minutes into the movie, Tony had fallen asleep. 40 minutes in, everybody jumped because of an ear-splitting scream coming from within them. They turned back to see Tony writhing on the couch with tears running down his face and a clear expression of pain.

The good captain was the first to react, running to Tony and holding his shoulder, he started to whisper soothing things, but was abruptly cut off by Tony punching his face and rolling away from him.

Suddenly the team was forcibly pushed away by a green barrier, “Motherfu-” Clint was immediately shut up by another shove from the green barrier. A man with long black hair stepped forward towards Tony.

“Anthony, darling, it’s okay. You are in your tower, it is 11:35pm. You were watching a movie with your team,” the man said gently, while carding his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Lo-Loki!” Tony practically screamed as he woke up. He immediately curled into Loki. “You’re here?” “Of course I’m here, love,” Loki gave back, glaring at the avengers, daring them to say something.

Tony shifted his body further into Loki, acutely aware of the avenger watching them. Oh well, he could explain later. For now, he just shifted so that his head was tucked into Loki’s shoulder, and his legs were curled up in Loki’s lap. “Please don’t leave,” Tony whispered into his lover’s shirt.

“Never.”


End file.
